Castle of Glass
by TheWeirdoOutsideYourBedroom
Summary: The pain was too much for him to handle, it was never his fault. It wasn't this way before, but it drove him down. Right down to the end. -One shot-


**Title: **Castle of Glass

**By: **TheWeirdoOutsideYourBedroom

**Summary: **The pain was too much for him to handle, it was never his fault. It wasn't this way before, but it drove him down. Right down to the end. -One shot-

**A/N: Dudes, dudettes (:3) it's been sometime hasn't it. Maybe that is because I've been really uber busy with school, exams and stuff. Being a genius isn't easy (trolololol). Anyway I was forced to write an emotive piece in school a couple of weeks ago when I got it back my teacher told me if soul-crushing and depressing not emotive. So I'm gonna give it another go on here since I know this fandom inside and out(siders). Enjoy.**

**Warning: Might be triggering or 'soul-crushing and depressing'**

**Song: Run by Snow Patrol**

* * *

**All mistakes – Are my own mistakes**

Soda stood frozen as he opened the door to the bathroom. He had sensed something was wrong, brotherly insinct. That first glance and Soda's world crumbled. He shouted to Darry who came running at the sound of his younger brother's cracking voice and then he saw it too. Ponyboy. Soda had known something was up and an abnormal time in the bathroom later, he went to check on his youngest brother.

"Darry, please," Soda cried dashing into the bathroom.

Soda, jumping into overdrive did the first thing that jumped to mind. He pulled his youngest brother from the bath not caring that his jeans and t-shirt were getting soaked in blood. Viscously grabbing large amounts of toilet paper, Soda wrapped his younger brothers throat tightly as though not only wanting to stop the bleeding but also stop any more of the blood from escaping. Through the panic and the fear, tears were rolling down his face onto the floor.

"Darry!" Soda hollered painfully through a lump in his throat.

"They're coming Soda, they're coming!" even Darry was panicking.

**Hospital – A while later**

"But he's our brother!" Darry hollered at the doctor who was on Ponyboy's case "why can't we see him!"

"Sir, please sit down. Ponyboy has been take to ICU and is receiving emergency treatment, I can't tell you much more than that."

The doctor left after that, Darry reluctantly sank into a seat next to Said who was breathing hard. Suddenly Darry latched onto Soda and pulled him close, this display of emotion from the one person both Pony and Soda relied on being the rock for them shocked Soda, he let out a gasp as tears flooded down his cheeks. Crying into his older brother's chest Soda managed a few sentences:

"Why Darry?" it wasn't a question through "why Ponyboy, always-"

"I don't know..." Darry trailed off.

Again Soda slumped into Darry and cried. Cried for the thoughts, everything had been going fine or as fine as it could be. Nothing out of the ordinary, no hints, nothing that could had suggested this. Maybe, though, there had been and both Soda and Darry just missed it. Subtle signs, changes in behaviour unnoticeable to a quick look.

"I'm going to find that doctor again," Darry said breathlessly, Soda looked up to see his elder brothers face wet with his own tears.

Darry charged off as Soda whispered 'don't leave me'. With Ponyboy in ICU and Darry running off to find answers, Soda was left to himself and he was scared. As frightened as a four year old being lost in a crowd off people. His chest was tight and he found it hard to breathe. Was it _his _fault, not noticing. Was it _Darry's _fault, working too late. Pulling his knees up to his chest, Soda cried into the crook between his knees. When Soda controlled his crying to the minimal snivel, he looked up to see Darry stalking along the corridor. He seemed smaller, his shoulders hunched.

"Darry," Soda whispered quietly.

"They won't let me see him Soda," Darry said thickly, "they said he-.."

Darry broke down. He couldn't say it. The word that had hung over their family since the death of their parents. A word condemned to the names of Johnny and Dally. Die, dying, death, dead. The quad of words that stalked the Curtis family. Now it was hanging over Ponyboy like a weight, the youngest. The most innocent. Now the oldest, the least innocent. He'd seen to much for him to take.

"Are you Ponyboy's brothers?"

Darry and Soda looked up, their eyes wide, wet and full of hopeless longing. The doctor looked down nervously as Darry and Soda rose from where they were sitting.

"How is he?" Darry asked through dry tears.

"The injury was too extensive, he lost too much blood. There was nothing we could do. I'm very sorry," the doctor said and he genuinely sounded as though he meant it.

A sound exploded from Soda, a painful, gut wrenching sound that drove him to the floor. He pounded it as though that were to bring Ponyboy back, Darry sank down next to him. Darry sat with Soda and rocked him gently as they both cried. They cried from the shock, the pain, the loss and the agony both of them felt. Nothing however was bringing Ponyboy back.

* * *

**"Is there anyone so wise as to learn by the experience of others?"  
**- Voltaire

**A/N: Yeah, not the emotive. But review anyway, sorry for being depressing.**

**-TWOYB-**


End file.
